Inexistente
by EvaNikiforov
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki solo tiene 14 años, pero siente que ha vivido una eternidad. Su vida es un sinfín de tragedias y recuerdos que aniquilan. Pobre chico desafortunado, debe aceptar su destino, nadie podrá salvarlo... ¿O tal vez sí? "Mi verdadero ser es algo que no puede ser contado"
1. Cuenta regresiva

0\. Cuenta regresiva.

**Año** **2015**

Su ansiedad aumentaba conforme los segundos transcurrían.

Movía sus manos incesablemente, realizando movimientos totalmente al azar, era prensa de los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente y golpeaban su conciencia.

No podía evitar pensar en todas aquellas personas que siempre lo vieron como un bufón, como una burla, como un inocente y estúpido chico manipulable. Todos ellos estaban a punto de conocer su verdadera naturaleza.

Siempre tener que disculparse por los errores de otros, siempre ver por los demás antes que por él, una enseñanza absurda que sus padres le inculcaron. Aquella enseñanza iría mejor con un esclavo.

_¡¿Por qué la vida de los demás era más valiosa que la suya?!_

Una pregunta extraída de la locura que jamás tendría una respuesta.

La oscuridad de su habitación destrozada no era tan intensa como la oscuridad de la noche.

La penumbra que penetraba las cortinas le invitaba a salir de sus cuatro paredes impregnada de sentimientos y experiencias que marcaron su existencia.

La noche la seducía poco a poco con ese espectacular encantó.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la ventana abierta, el aroma de la noche le dio la bienvenida, aquél aroma frío, de adrenalina, de libertad, de deseo.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a ser la burla del mundo. Ahora mostraría su verdadero ser, aquello para lo que había nacido.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de aquel chico al que días antes había tenido entre sus sabanas. El sonido de espera era tan molesto, era como una cuenta regresiva que indica la explosión de una bomba atómica.

Sus ojos apuntaban a su escritorio, sintió un pequeño estremecimiento ante los recuerdos su pasado, haciendo las tareas del colegio que amaba realizar.

Vio sus libros esparcidos por el suelo e incompletos, esos compañeros que le habían brindado alegría y conocimiento por años ahora se encontraban destruidos, totalmente hechos pedazos, producto del dolor disfrazado de ira.

Observó los peluches que su madre le había regalado con tanto amor, antes de abandonarlo, esos peluches que no solo representaban un recuerdo, también su infancia.

Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en aquel cuchillo brillando entre el desorden de la habitación.

El niño que alguna vez fue ahora estaba muerto.

El sonido de espera terminó y esa voz que le hacía suspirar respondió al otro lado.

—¿Yuuri?

—Es la hora. Hoy termina el chico inexistente.


	2. Oculto

**Año 2014**  
**(Un año antes)**

La luz del día era potente. El canto sonoro de las aves penetraba en sus oídos, un sonido que debía detonar sentimientos positivos, le generaba irritación.

Levantó sus pesados párpados con un esfuerzo increíble y un dolor intenso en su abdomen (signo claro de ansiedad). Tenía miedo y le dolía saber que un nuevo día comenzaba.

Con su mano desinteresada buscó sus gafas al costado de su cama, en su pequeña mesa de noche. Pensó por un momento si realmente quería ver el mundo tan repugnante que le rodeaba, tal vez era mejor vivir entre la sombras que apreciar la crueldad humana en alta definición.

Sin tomarle más atención a sus negativos pensamientos colocó sus gafas, teniendo como primer plano el reloj de pared sobre la puerta, aquel que mostraba una hora común para Yuuri: 12:50 pm.

Su sueño se había extendido aproximadamente doce horas. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Nada le llamaba la atención, prefería dormir y olvidarse de que existía, tal como el mundo lo hacía con él.

Se levantó perezoso y un poco adormilado. Se dirigió hasta su armario abierto, tomando aquel uniforme que era obligado a llevar en la secundaria. Vaya que odiaba ese uniforme, resaltaba su sobre peso y acortaba su estatura, pero en parte era lo mejor; sus compañeros se burlarían aún más de él si llevase su ropa normal pues la moda no era parte de su vida. Amaba el negro y los colores oscuros, así como cubrirse por completo cada parte del cuerpo. Si por él fuera, se vestiría con un saco de dormir todo el día para evitar ser visto por alguien.

Se vistió con un entusiasmo ausente. Vio al espejo a su lado, el cual reflejaba un punto perdido en la habitación. Pensó en admirarse a sí mismo y ver cómo lucía su cabello, o cómo podría acomodar mejor su despreciable uniforme, pero descartó la idea rápidamente; el como fuera su aspecto no haría que la gente lo viera con ojos amables, pues no era alguien atractivo, ni siquiera alguien que tuviera potencial para serlo, solo era aquel chico con obesidad, poseedor de infinidad de apodos hirientes y detonantes de risas a su paso.

Ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo era una tortura. Siempre que admiraba su reflejo, las palabras de aquel que había sido su único amigo llegaban a su mente y destrozaban su casi nula autoestima:

"_Eres demasiado horrible Yuuri. Mirate ¿Quién se fijaría en alguien como tú? Mejor vete resignando a estar solo de por vida."_

Vaya amigo.

Las palabras pueden llegar a ser armas muy hirientes, y las cicatrices que dejan muy difíciles de desaparecer.

Tomó su mochila, aquella a la que le tenía gran afecto. La soledad había comenzado a afectarle y comenzó a sentir aprecio por las cosas inertes, pues estás no lo dejarían.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de su casa, percatándose como el frente de su amada mochila estaba próxima a romperse, y no era para menos: le había costado mucho esfuerzo desaparecer las palabras que algún desconocido había plasmado en ella, en un puro acto de malicia:

"**Maldito antisocial"**  
**"Anormal de mierda"**  
**"Suicidate"**

Comenzaba a temblar solo de recordarlo.

El tedioso "tic-tac" del reloj en la sala se escuchaba tan pronunciado, tan potente, recordándole que estaba completamente solo en su casa. Su madre estaba en las aguas termales trabajando con su padre, y su hermana en la universidad.

Su hermana Mari: la hija perfecta a los ojos de sus padres, quien siempre obtenía las calificaciones más altas, quien recibía reconocimientos, quien siempre traía amigos y novios a casa, quien había sido aceptada en una universidad exclusiva, quien gozaba de ir de compras y arreglarse como el resto de sus huecas amigas.

En cambio él era quien siempre obtenía notas regulares a pesar de apasionarle el estudio, aquel que siempre se esforzó por hacer amigos pero siempre fracasó, aquel que nunca había tenido novia, alguien a quien los maestros ni siquiera prestaban atención, aquel que gozaba de escuchar canciones como "Gloomy Sunday", "Sweet dreams" y "Sad Violín" (gustos anormales según el mundo).

Aún recordaba las palabras de su madre cierta vez:

"_¡¿Por qué no eres normal como tu hermana?!"_

¿Cuál era la definición de _"normal"_ según su madre? Tal vez algún chico mujeriego, con cuerpo perfecto y pronunciado, popular y sociable, que escuchara canciones de ídolos adolescentes y tuviera posters de deportes en su habitación; repugnante.

Sin ánimo de seguir marcando las obvias diferencias entre su hermana y él, caminó hasta la cocina, esperando algo para merendar antes de ir a la escuela.

En el comedor se encontraba un solitario plato de comida cubierto y listo para comerse. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y se acercó, tomando la pequeña nota que yacía sobre el plato; su madre tal vez había pensado en él por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"_Espero que comas bien Mari, es tu plato favorito._

_-Mamá"_

Por supuesto, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Quiso con todas sus fuerzas romper aquella nota llena de desinterés por él, pero se contuvo. Algo que había aprendido últimamente era a reprimir su inminente ira.

Con las manos empuñadas, caminó rápido hasta la entrada, no quiso comer nada, su apetito se había ido por completo. Otro día sin comer, era algo anormal en él, pero no le importaba. Últimamente su apetito había disminuido mucho, pero nadie lo notaría.

—Da igual. Si dejo de comer tal vez así baje de peso y dejen de molestarme—dijo para sí mismo en voz alta.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada y caminó. Al doblar a la izquierda, justo en la casa de al lado, pudo observar una mudanza. Los cargadores sacaban los muebles del gran camión y los llevaban al interior; tendría nuevos vecinos.

Continuó su camino a la escuela, cabizbajo. Daba igual quienes fueran sus vecinos, sus padres probablemente irían en la semana a darles un regalo y presentar su acto de hipocresía, nada relevante.

Por suerte o por desgracia, la escuela no quedaba lejos, por lo que llegó tarde, pero fruto de su desinterés, no de la distancia.

Observó el frente de aquel infierno llamado escuela y suspiró: realmente no quería entrar ahí, pero no podía faltar, era un alumno excepcional; una ausencia en su historial sería una mancha imborrable para él. Era una verdadera lástima que aquella dedicación se oscureciera por las bajas notas, producto de participaciones y trabajos en equipo que nunca realizó, o que realmente, nunca le dejaron realizar.

Caminó hacia la entrada, con la esperanza de llegar tarde y que le negacen la entrada, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Entró y observó el patio desierto, todos debían estar en sus aulas, pues había llegado tarde.

El turno vespertino: un turno que no le había quedado de otra más que aceptar, con sus bajas calificaciones fue difícil que al menos pudiera entrar; el privilegio de elegir se le había negado.

Fue a su aula de clases y al abrir la puerta pudo observar la cereza sobre el pastel que coronaría precozmente su día como horrendo: había trabajo en equipos.

Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración y cierto miedo, pues sabía cual sería su destino.

Fue al único asiento disponible en un rincón solitario y tomó asiento.

Nadie le dirigió una mirada, ni siquiera la maestra encargada, nadie pareció notar su presencia.

Ni siquiera se molestó en sacar sus cuadernos, no trabajaría ya que nadie lo incluía en algún grupo, siempre era lo mismo. Los profesores preferían simplemente fingir que nadie quedó ausente en algún equipo y así no preocuparse por él, era más fácil para ellos.

Sin nada que hacer, esperando no ser el blanco de burlas, observó a sus compañeros, todos tan diversos y variados, pero con una mentalidad tan similar.

Los chicos, todos con una apariencia juvenil y fresca. Unos galanes rompe corazones que podrían tener la novia que quisiesen. Sus temas de conversación siempre serían chicas, fiestas y deportes, todo menos el trabajo asignado.

Yuuri se veía por el reflejo de la ventana, viendo su apariencia infantil, su regordete cuerpo y redondo rostro, oculto sobre unas gafas gruesas que eran la diferencia entre ver o no ver, su baja altura, su aura oscura rodeándole; parecía ser de otro mundo al lado de ellos.

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre ellos y él? ¿Por qué eran tan diferentes? Eso no importaba. Nada le haría cambiar las cosas: el raro, el antisocial, el adefesio, siempre sería él, no los demás.

Dirigió su mirada a las chicas, todas tan hermosas, tan bellas, pero tan podridas por dentro. No tenían preocupaciones más que verse bellas, divertirse y ser populares.

Su aula completa era el estereotipo de los protagonistas de alguna novela o serie de televisión juvenil, en cambió él: siempre la manzana podrida del huerto, siempre el número impar, siempre el que sobraba ahí.

La tortura de estar en el lugar no era nada comparado con el dolor de pensar que esa pesadilla se repetiría, no mañana, o pasado mañana o el siguiente mes, o el siguiente año; toda su vida sería lo mismo.

Que vida tan más triste, tan más miserable.

Su estómago comenzaba a doler, su ansiedad se acercaba, alertándole que era realmente su corazón el que comenzaba a doler.

Ser siempre el raro era algo sumamente triste que no le deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ese tipo que ahora mismo le lanzaba trozos de borrador mientras se reía con sus amigos.

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, estaba tan acostumbrado a reprimir sus emociones, pero como todo en la vida, había un límite, y él ya estaba llegando a ese límite. Pero no era momento de llorar, no quería ser la burla de todos ellos aún más.

¿Ellos se compadecerían de su llanto lleno de dolor? ¡Pero claro que no! Se reiríaan y la escena les daría material para molestarlo mucho tiempo más. ¿Cómo podría saber eso? Porque ya lo vivió.

El día que salió a gimnasia y regresó a su aula, encontró su amada mochila, su única compañera, su amiga, rayada y con tierra y huellas de zapatos por doquier, así como el almuerzo que él mismo se había preparado, aplastado y esparcido por el suelo. Ese día lloró, y sintió en carne propia la crueldad humana en forma de risas.

Como si no fuera suficiente humillación, limpiaron el desastre en el suelo con su rostro, haciendo que se enfermara de indigestión al día siguiente por lamer el sucio suelo. ¿Los profesores? Oh si, ellos tuvieron más piedad que sus compañeros y solo le obligaron a ir por un trapeador y una escoba para limpiar lo que quedaba de su dignidad e inocencia.

No podía evitarlo, sus lágrimas ya habían comenzado a salir por sus ojos, era demasiado dolor como para poder soportarlo.

La mente humana tiene un límite, un límite que separa la tristeza de la depresión, y él ya estaba cansado de haber superado ese límite hace mucho tiempo.

Vio el reloj de la pared y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa: 1:14 pm. Aún le quedaban 7 horas de tortura psicológica pura, y ni mencionar el momento más _anhelado_ del día: el receso.

El receso era su peor pesadilla, más aún que los trabajos en equipo y las participaciones.

Siempre era obligado a salir del salón y vagar como alma en pena buscando un lugar donde pudiera comer tranquilo, sin nadie que le robase su comida para simplemente botarla a la basura, o sin chicas que pasarán arrojándole basura como a un indigente. Al menos ese día no llevaba comida que pudieran estamparle en la cara.

Siempre observaba a sus compañeros en clase, y el receso no era la excepción. Los observaba como un científico en una investigación, siempre intentando descubrir donde estaba la diferencia entre ellos y él, donde estaba la clave para ser aceptado y llegar a la felicidad.

El receso. No, no estaba dispuesto a soportar aquella tortura un día más. Había soportado todo, no quería que la misma historia se repitiese.

Comenzó a temblar y llorar desconsoladamente, tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas y tragar su tristeza para evitar alertar a toda el aula su lamentablemente situación. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo que evolucionó a terror puro.

Su cuerpo entero se llenó de adrenalina, se levantó de su asiento, tomó su mochila y corrió fuera del aula.

Escapó como quien escapa de un asesino. Nadie lo miró, nadie se percató de que se fugaba de clase, ni siquiera la desinteresada maestra.

Corrió por el pasillo y finalmente llegó al patio. El primer rayo de suerte se presentó al ver la puerta de la escuela ligeramente abierta. Corrió hasta ella y salió del lugar.

Nadie vio nada, nadie le dijo nada, nadie intentó detenerlo, nadie intentó entenderlo.

En dos minutos ya estaba frente a su casa, tratando de abrir la puerta, pues sus lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y le dificultaban ver.

Entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejandose caer al suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta de madera.

Fue recibido por los ladridos de su amada mascota, Vic-chan. Su pequeño caniche le miraba aproximadamente a dos metros de distancia.

Yuuri no soportó más y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, sin desear nada más que una lamida de consuelo de aquel pequeño cachorro, pero en cambio, éste le gruñía y ladraba.

—Vic-chan, ven aquí—suplicó entre lágrimas, pero el animal continuó agresivo y finalmente huyó de su vista.

De la cocina, al fondo, salió una mujer: su madre.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?—preguntó Hiroko algo desinteresada mientras buscaba algo por los muebles del lugar.

—Y-yo... Llegué tarde—intentó excusarse. Le temía a su madre, tenía muy en claro lo furiosa que se ponía cuando él faltaba con sus responsabilidades.

—Ya estoy cansada de decirte las cosas. Siempre buscas pretextos para no cumplir con tus obligaciones. Si quieres faltar a la escuela está bien, hazlo, solo tú saldrás perjudicado. Pero mañana comienzas a trabajar, así de simple.— La mujer continuaba con sus asuntos, mientras el pequeño cachorro le seguía a cualquier lugar que se parase.

Un odio intenso creció en Yuuri, su madre no entendía por todo lo que estaba pasando, no le importaba lo que le pudiese suceder, solo lo juzgaba, sin detenerse al menos un segundo a mirar la tristeza y desesperación en la mirada de su hijo.

Siempre había sido el hijo sumiso que muchas madres quieren, pero por un momento, quiso dejar de ser un hijo para ser un ser humano, un ser humano que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

—¡¿Tú que puedes saber de mí?! Nunca te ha importado como me sienta, nunca me haces caso. Para ti y papá es más fácil fingir que no existo y centrarse en Mari que admitir que tiene un hijo anormal e intentar ayudarlo. No les pido la luna ni las estrellas, solo les pido por una maldita vez, que al llegar de aquel horrible colegio me pregunten de manera sincera "¿cómo estás?" ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!—Una bofetada calmo su adrenalina y silenció sus palabras.

—Lo único que faltaba. Ahora me doy cuenta de la clase de hijo que tengo, que vergüenza. ¡¿Qué hice mal?!

Yuuri no dijo nada más, solo veía como Vic-chan le ladraba y parecía a punto de morderle. Su madre respiraba, intentando recuperarse de la _insolencia _de su hijo (que más bien era un grito desesperado por ayuda).

—Me voy a las aguas termales de nuevo, y es mejor que vayas recogiendo tus cosas porque a tu padre no le dará mucha gracia lo que hiciste hoy—dijo furiosa y salió de la casa, empujando a Yuuri de la entrada al abrir la puerta. Vic-chan se fue detrás de Hiroko, con su cola moviéndose de un lado al otro, alegre; él ya no era su mascota.

Idiotas. Todos ellos. No soportarían ni un solo día en su lugar pero se creían con el derecho de juzgarlo.

En ese momento, algo en su mente y corazón comenzó a quebrarse.

Escucharlo, comprenderlo, no costaba nada hacerlo, pero nadie lo hizo.

Sus lágrimas se habían sacado, pero sus puños continuaban cerrados.

¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta de la vida que estaban arruinando? No, el mundo es egoísta por naturaleza.

Tal vez, si ya no estuviera en ese mundo dejaría de sufrir. Nadie lo iba a extrañar, ni siquiera aquel cachorro al que rescató de la basura y que ahora le atacaba.

Caminó con pasos firmes hasta la puerta trasera con su mochila en mano. El silencio era inminente, pero no para Yuuri: todas esas voces: las de sus padres, su hermana, profesores, compañeros, el mundo entero, diciéndole lo innecesario que era.

Llegó al patio trasero, sus ojos apuntaron la bicicleta de Mari, atada con una cuerda a un árbol.

Se acercó, y con esfuerzo y algunas heridas en sus dedos logró liberar la cuerda.

Detrás de su casa, en la pared, había un pequeño bote de pintura que su padre usaría para pintar la bicicleta de Mari, lo tomó.

Caminó hasta el interior de su patio trasero que daba fin en un pequeño bosque (que nadie visitaba por estar lleno de advertencias) y apuntó a su objetivo: un árbol de no mucho tamaño pero con una gruesa rama sobresaliendo.

Caminó hasta él y colocó el bote de pintura en el suelo, subiendo sobre éste para lograr alcanzar aquella rama y atar la cuerda.

En cuestión de segundos todo habrá terminado. Todo ese dolor que durante años lo torturó, finalmente desaparecería.

Mientras realizaba nudo tras nudo, pensaba en aquello que estaba dejando: nada. Nadie se preocuparía por él, absolutamente nadie.

La cuerda por fin estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso.

Comenzó a atar la cuerda restante en su cuello. De sus ojos comenzaron a correr lágrimas; un pensamiento le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de su ser ¿su familia? No.

—Fuiste mi única compañía, la única que estuvo conmigo, lamento mucho dejarte sola, tal vez te tiren a la basura después de esto, lo siento mucho—declaró llorando mientras veía su mochila en el suelo.

Dio una ultima mirada a su alrededor y sin pensarlo demasiado, se dispuso a tirar el bote debajo de él.

Pero una voz detrás le hizo helar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?


	3. Llorar

Yuuri se congeló al escuchar esa voz repentina que alertaba que tenía compañía.

Aquella adrenalina que le había incitado a cometer semejante acto se había extinguido y su personalidad tímida retornaba de aquel viaje llamado irá.

El dueño de aquella voz lo dejó sin palabras, no solo por su repentina llegada, también por su apariencia.

El joven poseía un hermoso y largo cabello plateado, facciones tan bellas como las de una mujer, pero aquel cuerpo esbelto y voz profunda indicaban que se trataba de un chico. Sin embargo, algo oscurecía su bella estampa: su sonrisa contrastaba con el escenario frente a él.

Nadie sonríe al estar frente a una persona a punto de terminar con su vida, solo un psicópata.

—Deja de llorar, esas lágrimas terminarán ahogandote—mencionó el chico con un tono totalmente alegre.

Yuuri intentó decir algo, pero su garganta estaba completamente cerrada y no era por la cuerda en su cuello. Estaba avergonzado por haber dado aquella escena tan vergonzosa frente a ese chico tan misterioso.

Las palabras del peliplata parecían no tener tacto, además de poseer una sonrisa que expresaba alegría pura. Pero por alguna razón, Yuuri no sentía malicia en sus palabras.

Ese chico sí que era extraño.

Que ironía, el raro hablando de rareza.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te atreves?—preguntó de nuevo el chico con cierto tono retador—. Hagamos una cosa: yo tiraré ese bote sobre el que estás, y si veo que te dejas morir, no te detendré, pero si intentas salvarte, te ayudaré.

—¡¿Q-qué?!—logró preguntar confundido antes de que el chico, sin previo aviso, pateara fuertemente el bote y éste saliera disparado lejos.

El mundo del azabache se volvió borroso y su mirada se clavó en el nublado cielo. Su cuello soportaba toda la presión de su peso, incluso un pequeño crujido resonó por unos segundos.

El aire escapaba ferozmente y su cuello ardía como el infierno. La fuerza de la gravedad hacía que su cuerpo se balanceara de un lado a otro, haciendo aún más tortuoso su calvario.

Llevó sus manos a su cuello con gran desesperación e intentó, por todos los medios, quitar la soga inútilmente. Sus pulmones suplicaban por oxígeno.

No podía pensar, no podía sentir nada que no fuera un dolor insoportable, y no podía escuchar, ni ver; sentía que sería su final.

Sin embargo unos brazos tomaron su cadera y pudo sentir como el aire regresaba a él, al igual que la vida.

El chico lo sostenía, elevándolo e interrumpiendo su destino fatal.

Yuuri jadeo con fuerza, intentando recuperar el aire a la vez que quitaba la soga de su cuello con desesperación.

Su mirada era borrosa, no solo por la escasez mortal de aire que sus pulmones sufrieron, también por la caída de sus gafas, las cuales yacían en el suelo.

Una vez la soga se separó de Yuuri, el chico dejó de cargarle y lo bajó cuidadosamente.

—Vaya que eres pesado, pequeño—bromeó el chico mientras jadeaba un poco, producto del esfuerzo.

Yuuri yacía en el suelo, buscando sus gafas, intentando recobrarse de aquella bofetada por parte de la muerte.

Estaba enojado con aquel chico, era totalmente innecesario hacerle pasar por aquella pesadilla, pero no podía reprocharle, no tenía cara para hacerlo, pues ese era su plan inicial, y para bien o para mal, el chico lo estaba ayudando.

—¿Buscabas esto?—El chico se inclinó frente a él y colocó sus gafas, apartando algo de suciedad del suelo de ellas.

La visión de Yuuri por fin regresó, siendo el rostro del chico muy cerca de él, lo primero que capturó. Aquellos ojos azules eran profundos, podía apreciarse algo especial en ellos.

El azabache se apartó rápidamente y con pasos torpes se dirigió hasta su mochila.

Aquel desconocido le hacía sentir extraño, era como si esas orbes azules despertarán algo en su interior que había permanecido dormido por mucho tiempo.

—Veo que no hablas mucho. ¿Acaso eres mudo?—preguntó el chico, acercándose de nuevo a él.

Yuuri no sabía que responder, además de que su garganta ardía al igual que su cuello y mandíbula, hablar le comenzaba a parecer algo complicado.

—¿Q-quién e-eres tú?—preguntó con esfuerzo, abrazando su mochila temeroso y mirando al suelo.

—Mi nombre es Viktor—dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose hasta el suelo para capturar la mirada de Yuuri—. Soy nuevo en este país y quería salir a recorrer el patio de mi nueva casa, pero me encontré con un bosque donde vi a un pequeño gordito a punto de matarse.

Yuuri apartó la mirada de nuevo.

Podía notar que era extranjero, sus facciones lo decían todo, sin embargo hablaba muy bien el japonés, aunqie la manera en la que ese chico decía las cosas le generaba un conflicto mental, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan directo, sin dejarse ganar por sentimentalismos, no como él.

—Ya respondí. Ahora dime quién eres tú.—ordenó Viktor, buscando a toda costa la mirada de Yuuri, quien huía de él como un animal de su cazador.

—M-Me llamo... Yuuri.—No dijo más. El rostro de Viktor indicaba que esperaba más palabras de su parte, tal vez una explicación de porqué quería terminar con su vida, pero Yuuri no estaba dispuesto a entregarle sus sentimientos a un desconocido.

—_¡Amazing!_ Es un nombre muy bonito. Y-u-u-r-i ~—mencionó con un tono infantil, que, en combinación con su extraño acento, logró que el nombrado soltara un pequeña sonrisa. —Hace mucho frío ¿no crees? Comenzará a llover ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?—propuso el peliplata, y sin esperar una respuesta por parte del contrario, le tomó de la muñeca y caminó.

Yuuri no reaccionó, solo dejó que aquel desconocido le llevase a donde fuera que lo llevaría.

Estaba confundido, los chicos de su edad normalmente se alejaban de él o se acercaban solo para molestarle, pero este no.

¿Estaría soñando? ¿Se habrá quedado dormido en el aula de clase y todo esto solo era un sueño? ¿Tal vez, sí murió ahorcado y Viktor era el ángel que lo llevaría al paraíso?

Todas suposiciones absurdas, pero parecían tener mucho más sentido que pensar que por primera vez, alguien lo trataba como a una persona.

De cualquier manera, el camino al que Viktor lo llevaría, sería mucho mejor que su triste realidad.

—Tienes mucha suerte de que esa soga haya sido tan corta, de otra manera te habrías roto el cuello—declaró Viktor mientras inspeccionaba el cuello de Yuuri, que comenzaba a adoptar un color oscuro en el lugar donde la soga se hizo presente.

—E-estoy bien ...no duele tanto—dijo Yuuri, alejándose un poco de Viktor quién estaba demasiado cerca de él; el peliplata parecía tener un problema con el espacio personal—. Solo quisiera saber una cosa ... "Si intentas salvarte, te ayudaré" ¿a qué te referías con eso?

—Es obvio. Una persona que quiere morir terminará muerta pronto pase lo que pase, la voluntad es lo más fuerte en un ser humano, y si tú intentaste salvarte, significa que dentro de ti aún había un deseo de vivir.

—Eso era porque me estaba quedando sin aire y...—intentó excusarse.

—No, no—le interrumpió—Alguien que de verdad desea morir, simplemente se entrega de lleno a los brazos de la muerte, no lucha contra ella.

Era absurdo, la voluntad no podría contra la naturaleza ¿verdad?

Ese chico vaya que era extraño ... no, no era extraño, era diferente.

La confusión perduraba en Yuri más que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por todos a su alrededor, pero este chico no lo hizo ¿por qué? Tal vez eran iguales, de diferente manera pero ambos tenían algo que los separaba del resto.

La única diferencia notable, era que Viktor parecía gozar con su peculiaridad, en cambio él hacía solo unos momentos que tenía una cuerda abrazando su cuello.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿cómo planeas ayudarme?—preguntó de nuevo el azabache.

—Es un s-e-c-r-e-t~—respondió sonriente y seguido de esto giñó el ojo.

—¿Eh?—Realmente ese chico se comportaba de manera extraña con él.

Primero lo hace desistir de su intento de terminar con su vida, y ahora lo traía a una pequeña casa en lo alto de un árbol a pocos metros de su casa.

Cierto... su casa, aquel lugar del que tal vez lo correrían esa misma noche. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada, aquel dolor comenzaba a formarse de nuevo en su interior; el dolor de ser el inexistente, ese dolor que el peliplata le había hecho olvidar por unos momentos, pero que ahora regresaba.

Viktor tomó su mentón y le hizo alzar la mirada, haciendo que ambos pudieran verse el uno al otro fijamente.

—Puedo ver mucha tristeza en tus ojos. No sé cueles son las razones, pero estoy seguro de que necesitas un amigo.— El tono de Viktor era tan dulce, tan tierno, tan lleno de comprensión que los ojos color chocolate comenzaron a humedecerse.

El peliplata soltó su mentón y extendió sus brazos, estaba a punto de darle a Yuuri algo que él suplicaba al mundo con gritos silenciosos: un abrazo.

Como si hubiese un imán uniéndoles, el azabache se abalanzó sobre Viktor, abrazándole y llorando lo más fuerte que podía.

Era un desconocido aún, sí, pero ese desconocido había visto sus sentimientos más que su propia familia.

Un alma destrozada solo pide un hombro en el cual llorar, alguien que le brinde aquella seguridad de la que tanto escaseó.

Viktor no solo lo había comprendido, él dijo "amigo" lo que significaba, que tal vez, ya no estaría solo.

Eran tantas las cosas que dominaban su mente, pero todas fueron cubiertas por esa nube llena de tristeza que la expulsaba al exterior por medio de lágrimas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien estaba ahí para abrazarle, para consolarle.

Cualquiera que fuera el camino que tomara aquella extraña amistad que acababa de comenzar lo disfrutaría al máximo.

—Sabes, llorar es llover tristeza, es la manera que tiene tu alma para expulsar el dolor. Por eso, llora, llora hasta que no puedas más, te juro que cuando termines te sentirás mucho mejor.

Tantas veces le habían ordenado "no llores", lo había escuchado de tantas personas diferentes, pero por primera vez en su vida alguien le decía lo contrario: llora.

Yuuri no sabía cuál sería su destino, pero lo que sí sabía, era que no quería estar solo de nuevo. Y sí debía aferrarse a ese desconocido, lo haría.


	4. Recuerdos

La ruidosa alarma emitía su irritante sonido, indicando que los párpados del azabache debían abrirse.

En su mente comenzaba a abrirse esa fábrica que producía los pensamientos y las emociones. Cada mañana aquella fábrica producía ansiedad en abundancia, miedo y soledad, era la rutina diaria.

Pero una rutina necesita un cambio de vez en cuando.

Extendió su mano y silenció el abrumador sonido.

Un día nuevo comenzaba, un día nuevo destinado a fracasar. Pero el pobre chico tumbado en su cama pudo sentir que esta vez era diferente, ya no dolía, ya no sentía aquella sensación ácida en el estómago al pensar que había tenido la desdicha de despertar.

Desde que expulsó todo su dolor en lágrimas que murieron en el abrigo de Viktor se sentía mucho más liberado.

Sin embargo la libertad no era sinónimo de felicidad, aún se lamentaba de estar vivo, pero ya no penetraba en su alma de aquella manera tan salvaje como llevaba haciéndolo por años.

Se dispuso a ver la hora en su ya conocido reloj: 12:21; no era tan tarde.

Miró al techo de su milimétricamente ordenada habitación, pensativo.

Cada mañana sus pensamientos consistían en analizarse a sí mismo, tratando de sumar aquellos defectos que tenía, o tratando de saber que debía cambiar de su personalidad para ser aceptado.

Pero esa mañana no.

Viktor había penetrado fuertemente en su mente y la había colonizado por completo.

Era extraño, lo había conocido hacía menos de 24 horas, pero ya sentía un fuerte vínculo hacia él.

Una vez una de sus compañeras de clase mencionó:

_"Jamás seas amable con un antisocial o no te librarás de él_"

Tal vez tenía razón.

Viktor fue la única persona con la que por un momento se sintió un humano, no un ser inexistente a quien todos ignoran, el problema estaba en que ahora no dejaba de pensar en él.

Aquellos sentimientos le desconcertaban, eran totalmente nuevos y desconocidos.

Aún mantenía el recuerdo de esa tarde que pasó con Viktor, sin nada más que llorar en aquella casa del árbol donde lo llevó. No olvidaba lo amable que fue en acompañarle a su casa ya caída la noche.

Lo que sí había olvidado por completo fue que al llegar a casa sus padres ni siquiera se molestaron en regañarle por lo ocurrido esa tarde, simplemente lo ignoraron.

Abandonó su mente para levantarse y encaminarse al suelo, donde recogió el uniforme que había votado la noche anterior. Comenzó a vestirse y tomó su mochila, con el mismo interés y entusiasmo del día anterior.

Bajó hasta la sala, de nuevo estaba desierto. Fue hasta la cocina, encontrándose con otro plato de comida en ella, ni siquiera se molestó en ver la nota, solo se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su casa.

El escenario en el exterior era el mismo que el día anterior, era como si todos sus días se repitiesen de nuevo.

Caminó pero esta vez sus pasos eran mucho más lentos, era como si sus pies no quisieran llevarlo hasta ese matadero donde sería el primero en la fila.

A pesar de su poco entusiasmo, divisó rápidamente el edificio producto de sus pesadillas. Dio un gran suspiro, y las imágenes de lo que le esperaba se manifestaron en su mente: sus compañeros charlando y riendo, haciendo comentarios hirientes sobre él para animarse, los profesores omitiendo inclusive su nombre en la lista de asistencia, pues sabían que siempre asistía, sus compañeras riéndose de él y usándolo como el ejemplo perfecto del chico con el que jamás saldrían. Toda una tarde de tortura.

Pero una imagen interrumpió su futuro calvario: Viktor, aquella casa del árbol, y aquel bosque sobre el que había muchas advertencias, pero donde el día anterior se había paseado con el peliplata sin ningún problema.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo del lugar; no iría a esa escuela de nuevo.

Caminó temeroso por el desolado bosque que lo llevaría hacia una tarde de tranquilidad, eso claro, si todo salía bien.

El cielo, a diferencia del día anterior, estaba lleno de sol e irradiaba alegría.

Su mente estaba en blanco, era como si sus piernas tuvieran voluntad propia y lo llevasen lejos de su miserable vida. Una mente que sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal, pero que prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

Habría consecuencias para lo que hacía, pero prefería evitar el tema, su mente había desarrollado un escudo que impedía que las cosas que lo atormentarán llegasen a él. Su mente se había bloqueado. Lo único que pensaba era en el peliplata, a quien veía como la puerta de su libertad.

Finalmente llegó a la casa del árbol de la tarde anterior. Elevó la mirada, observando que la pequeña puerta estaba cerrada.

—Quizá Viktor no se encuentre ahí—susurró para sí mismo.

Aquella casa le hacía esbozar una sonrisa y no era para menos: ahora tenía un lugar a donde ir, donde podría estar tranquilo. Su casa ya no se podía considerar como un hogar, ahora era tan indeseable como su colegio. Solo o acompañado, ahí se sentía a salvo.

Subió las escaleras tambaleantes algo nervioso ¿nervioso por qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Pero los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con fuerza en su cabeza.

Llegó a la superficie y con un ligero golpe de la palma de su mano abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una agradable sorpresa.

—Yuuri~—exclamó Viktor desde el interior de la casa del árbol—. Que agradable tenerte aquí de nuevo.

—H-hola ...¿puedo pasar?—preguntó el tímido azabache con la mirada baja.

—_of course!_ Adelante—respondió alegre mientras dejaba el libro que leía en el suelo.

Yuuri entró y mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí pensaba en qué sería lo que le diría a Viktor, después de todo, aún no era amigos, tal vez él estaba tomándose muy enserio ese encuentro anterior.

Tratando de pensar en lo que diría, sus ojos apuntaron al frente, viendo que a unos centímetros de Viktor había una foto peculiar en un marco; había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para iniciar una conversación con él.

—V-veo que trajiste cosas... esa foto no estaba aquí antes.

—Así es. Es una foto de mi madre y yo.

Yuuri se acercó y tomó la foto. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, un nudo lleno de tristeza y nostalgia. La foto mostraba a un Viktor de aproximadamente 13 años con su madre abrazándole, llena de amor y cariño hacia su hijo.

Una muestra de amor materno tan bella.

Los ojos oscuros apuntaron a Viktor, quien mantenía su sonrisa mientras le miraba. Aquellos azules ojos reflejaban una infinita felicidad.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

—Lilia, se llama Lilia, y es una madre maravillosa.

—Me alegra mucho, tus ojos demuestran lo mucho que la quieres.

Imágenes que ocultaba celosamente en el baúl de los recuerdos comenzaron a salir de su subconsciente. Él alguna vez tuvo una madre así.

Hiroko solía ser una madre tan cariñosa y cálida; una madre humilde a quien adoraban. Pero la ambición corrompe a las personas de maneras inimaginables.

En cuanto la situación económica en su familia mejoró, la ambición corrompió las personalidades de su familia: su padre solo estaba interesado en mantener en la cima su negocio, del que se sentía más orgulloso que de sus propios hijos, su hermana comenzó a ir a escuelas privadas y se rodeó de gente seca y sin sentimientos a los que ella llama amigos. Y su madre... su madre... a ella comenzó a importarle las apariencias, _el que dirá_ de la gente; terminó corrompida por la maldad.

Pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Las cosas estaba decayendo, y la situación económica estaba peor que nunca en su hogar; todos veían en él al perfecto recipiente donde depositar su frustración.

Viktor al ver al pensativo Yuuri se acercó e hizo un puchero exagerado, llamando su atención.

—Cuando piensas algo que me supongo es triste haces un puchero en tus pequeñas mejillas. —Seguido de sus palabras dio pequeños toques en la mejilla derecha de Yuuri con su índice.

Aquella actitud infantil de Viktor le parecía tan adorable, tan peculiar que le hacía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Alguna vez yo tuve una madre que me amaba ...y me duele saber que de ella ya no queda nada—declaró el azabache, regresando el retrato ajeno a su dueño.

—¿Eso tiene que ver con las razones que te orillaron a querer terminar con tu vida?

—En cierta parte. Yo soy muy extraño. Tengo ese _no sé que _que causa que la gente no quiera estar cerca de mí. ¿Por qué? Yo nunca les trato mal, nunca soy grosero con ellos. Me preguntó de donde vendrá tanto odio hacia mí.

Los recuerdos atormentaban a Yuuri, aquellos donde en preescolar, en la escuela básica, en la secundaria, en todos lados sus compañeros abusaban de él. Le pedían prestadas sus cosas para después robárselas o romperlas, le ponían apodos hirientes y humillantes y lo excluían de cualquier cosa que se hiciera en equipos o parejas.

Los niños pueden llegar a ser sumamente crueles.

—Son unos estúpidos- interrumpió Viktor—. No me imagino cómo alguien tan lindo y tierno como tú pueda despertarles tanto odio.

Los ojos de Yuuri se clavaron en Viktor repentinamente. Le había llamado lindo y tierno, no sabía porque, pero pudo sentir en su rostro un calor intenso. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar palabras que no fueran despectivas hacia él, se sentía realmente alagado.

No importaba si esas palabras habían sido reales o por simple cortesía, estaba feliz, vaya que lo estaba...

Pero una persona insegura verá siempre el cielo oscuro.

La paranoia arruinó aquel lindo momento, haciéndole pensar en las intenciones de Viktor ¿acaso planeaba burlarse como los demás? Sí...debía ser eso. Tanta amabilidad hacia él no podía ser normal.

Se levantó rápidamente y con desesperación disfrazada de ira encaró a Viktor.

—¡Dime de una buena vez lo que pretendes! ¡¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?! Si lo que deseas es engañarme y hacerme sufrir más que los demás te advierto que te será muy difícil.

Viktor estaba sorprendido, y Yuuri no dejaba de temblar, contrastando con su tono de voz fuerte.

—Yuuri mi intención no era hacerte mal interpretar las cos...

—¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que yo soy inferior?!—le interrumpió, con lágrimas en los ojos y sus característica mirada clavada en el suelo; una verdadera persona inestable—. Tú no tendrías razones para tratarme bien...

El silencio matador se hizo presente. Viktor no decía nada y Yuuri tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo.

_¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Pensará que soy patético? ¿Lo habré echado todo a perder?_

Los pensamientos en la pobre e insegura mente del azabache no cesaban, una idea paranoica tras otra, fomentada por aquel silencio que no estaba dispuesto a romper.

Pero escuchó como Viktor daba un paso hacia él y le tomaba el mentón, elevándole la mirada (una manía que pareció adoptar).

—Aún no te conozco del todo, no sé nada sobre tu vida, pero puedo darme cuenta de que la has pasado muy mal, y esas experiencias te han hecho ser lo que eres ahora, lo sé porque yo también me siento muy solo. Cuando te vi, pensé que necesitabas un amigo, así como yo necesitaba uno. No sé porqué despiertes odio en los demás, pero en mí, solo despiertas cariño, es como si ya te conociera desde hace años.

Retiró su mano del inmóvil azabache y éste solo le miraba, atónito ante aquellas palabras.

—Y si te soy sincero—prosiguió—. Estuve aquí toda la mañana, esperando el momento en el que llegaras, porque quería pasar otra tarde contigo.—Ahora fue Viktor quien apartó la mirada, al parecer avergonzado.

Esas palabras habían penetrado muy fuerte en el corazón destrozado de Yuuri. La sinceridad en ellas le hizo congelar, sus lágrimas retornaron y no parecían dispuestas a volver si no era para expresar felicidad.

Y así fue.

Comenzó a llorar, pero de una inmensa alegría; nunca antes había sentido que de verdad no estaba solo. Ya no lo estaría.

Jamás podría olvidar esas palabras, pues Viktor había activado un botón en su interior, el botón de su confianza absoluta.

—¿Rusia?—preguntó Yuuri algo sorprendido.

—Sí, soy de Rusia. Mis padres se mudaron aquí y no tuve más opción que venir con ellos.

Ahora las cosas parecían tener un poco más de sentido: Viktor había dicho que se sentía solo, ahora sabía porque. Dejar tu país, todo lo que conoces, todas las personas que ahí conociste, buenas y malas, y llegar a un país extraño, con tradiciones totalmente diferentes, debía ser muy impactante.

—Me imaginaba que eras extranjero pero no creí que el cambio fuera tan drástico. Debe ser horrible que te alejen de tu lugar natal ¿cierto?

—Lo es, pero no me afecta demasiado, no dejaba nada atrás. Yo tampoco tenía amigos, eso me ponía muy mal, hasta que un día decidí terminar con esa tristeza. —El azabache pudo notar que la sonrisa de Viktor era muy peculiar, formaba un corazón cuando sonreía; le parecía tan extrañamente adorable que también sonrió.

—¡Yuuri ya es de noche! Debes regresar a tu casa.—La sonrisa de Viktor se esfumó para darle lugar a la preocupación.

La sonrisa del nombrado también murió. No le quedó de otra más que asentir.

—Mmm...Ese puchero otra vez ...¿En qué piensas?—preguntó Viktor mientras se levantaba para tomar su bufanda.

—No quiero regresar ahí ... ¿No puedo quedarme aquí contigo?—La última pregunta había sido un pensamiento que se había colado por sus labios. Inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su boca, delatando que había dicho algo que no quería decir.

Viktor rió y pensando como solucionar la situación, vio su bufanda.

Yuuri se levantó, resignado y avergonzado de aquella pequeña banca de madera. Pero el peliplata le sorprendió cuando le colocó su bufanda.

—Me temo que no puedes permanecer conmigo, debo ir con mis padres en las noches, pero toma mi bufanda, así no te sentirás tan solo.

De nuevo aquel calor acumulándose en su rostro.

Anda, vamos—dijo con una sonrisa.

—S-Sí...

Ambos bajaron de aquella casa del árbol.

El oscuro bosque comenzó a darle escalofríos a Yuuri, no podía creer que estuviera en el prohibido bosque, del que se decían tantas cosas. Hacia tan solo unos días, jamás habría imaginado pararse ahí.

Pero el peliplata que tomó su muñeca y le ayudó a caminar, le hizo sentir una protección instantánea.

Bastaron solo un par de minutos para que ambos divisaran el frente de la casa de Yuuri.

—Bien, aquí nos despedimos pequeño.

—Sí...—dijo el azabache, con el tono más _animado _que Viktor había escuchado.

Pero el _alegre_ chico cambio su ánimo al sentir algo cálido en su mejilla: Viktor le había dado un beso.

—Nos vemos mañana, no lo olvides.—Le giñó el ojo y seguido de esto el peliplata se fue.

Yuuri estaba demasiado abrumado con el calor en su rostro como para ver el rumbo que tomó el ruso. No sabía porque, pero una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro.

Caminó a su casa, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Abrió la puerta y pensó que nada en esa casa le arruinaría su alegría: se equivocó.

Mientras caminaba a su habitación, obteniendo la nula atención de sus padres, se percató de cómo su hermana reposaba en las piernas de su madre y ésta acariciaba su cabello, tal como cuando Mari era niña.

En ese momento toda la alegría que a Viktor le había costado sacar, se fue a la basura.

Recordó a aquellos días en los que él también había permanecido así, recibiendo afecto por parte de su progenitora. Dolía, vaya que dolía.

Subió a su habitación furioso y lleno de dolor, a tal extremo que se retiró la bufanda de Viktor y la lanzó al suelo.

Se encaminó a su armario con lágrimas en los ojos y aquel nudo en la garganta que le impedía soltar su llanto. Buscó por aquel objeto que en el pasado había sido una de sus posesiones más preciadas: una foto con su madre.

Una foto tomada en su último día de primaria, después de que ninguno de sus compañeros se dignó en despedirse de él y donde todos reflejaban su alegría al ya no verlo. Su madre lo abrazó en esa ocasión y su padre había capturado el momento. Ese momento que ya no valía nada.

Lleno de ira, miró la foto, una foto llena de mentiras y de nostalgia. Cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó aquella foto, rompiendo el vidrio del marco e hiriendo su mano, pero por supuesto no le importó.

—¡Nunca más me harán daño! ¡Ya no estoy solo!—declaró, pisando lo que quedaba de ese recuerdo y con unos ojos que poco a poco comenzarían a perder humanidad.


	5. Máscara

—¿Te duele?—preguntó Viktor, sosteniendo aquella mano cubierta por sangre seca y oscurecida, demostrando que no había sido tratada una vez hecha.

—No, en absoluto.

—Debiste caer muy feo para hacerte esto—mencionó con incredulidad. No era para menos: la excusa que le había dado carecía de coherencia—. ¿O acaso tú te hiciste esto al golpear algún cristal?

Lo habían descubierto.

No dijo nada, no podía, pues tenía demasiada vergüenza para admitir que había sido víctima de la ira, una irá que no da lugar para los pensamientos racionales ni mucho menos para el dolor, una irá que se deja llevar por el sentimiento en el interior y que se desconecta por completo de las consecuencias que dejará posteriormente. Consecuencias como explicarle a Viktor cómo se hizo esa herida tan obvia; su puño prácticamente tenía escrito "causa: vidrio roto".

Bajó la mirada, avergonzado y mostrando un silencio que confirmaba lo preguntado por el peliplata.

—Sea como sea, debo limpiar la sangre seca de aquí—mencionó Viktor, con un tono apagado.

Aquel tono le lastimaba, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su tono alegre y al entusiasmo que reflejaba con cada palabra, era como si aquel tono fuera su regaño por haber hecho algo tan estúpido.

Elevó su mirada hacia el contrario, lenta y tímidamente, como un niño que sabe que será reprendido y vio como éste sacaba de la bolsa de su bello abrigo oscuro un pequeño pañuelo, el cual humedeció con un poco de agua.

Las orbes azules se encontraron con las marrones, y en lugar del regaño tan temido, se encontró con una mirada dulce que inspiraba comprensión, esto le hizo dar un suspiro de alivio; Viktor no estaba enfadado con él.

—Puede que esto duela—advirtió el mayor y pasó el pañuelo por la herida, intentando limpiarla.

Pero la sangre seca es muy difícil de retirar.

Yuuri veía los delicados y cuidadosos movimientos. Esbozó una sonrisa, no solo se sentía feliz al saber que Viktor no estaba enfadado con él a pesar de haber hecho algo ridículo y de mentirle al querer ocultárselo, también porque además de querer curar su herida, intentaba evitarle el mayor daño posible.

Aquella sensación de sentirse protegido, de sentirse querido por alguien y saber que ese alguien se preocupaba por él, era un sentimiento más que agradable; reconfortante. Si tan solo Viktor pudiera salvarlo del dolor de su alma como lo hacía con el de su herida, aunque ...tal vez ya lo hacía. Aquella sonrisa boba en sus labios era producto de las acciones del peliplata, una sonrisa sincera, tan poco usual que ya no recordaba como se sentía.

Aquel acto de evitarle el dolor era tan tierno, el pensar en ello le generaba una extraña sensación en el estómago, similar al dolor que sentía cuando tenía miedo, pero muy diferente a la vez.

Los movimientos cuidadosos de Viktor no cesaban, intentando limpiar su puño con muy poco éxito.

—Viktor ... Así no terminaremos jamás, hazlo fuerte, sin amor—dijo con tono burlesco y aquella sonrisa algo boba.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te lastimes, la herida ya debió causarte demasiado dolor, no quiero causarte aún más— ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía hacer que con solo unas palabras su corazón aumentara su ritmo y el calor se acumulara en su rostro?

—Sí, muy seguro—afirmó con una sonrisa aún más grande, pues sus pensamientos habían sido confirmados; Viktor realmente se preocupaba por él.

El ruso le miró indeciso unos segundos, pero aquella sonrisa de Yuuri llena de felicidad pareció ser lo que lo sacara de su indecisión. Finalmente hizo presión sobre la herida y limpió de manera más ruda. Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el inminente dolor en su mano.

—Lo siento...—Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar ese tono tan triste disculpándose, encontrándose con las hermosas orbes azules humedeciendose.

Era tan extraño ... él era tan extraño ¿Por qué había comenzado a llorar? ¿Era por estar causándole dolor o había alguna otra causa? Nadie comienza a llorar de un segundo a otro, menos alguien que siempre se mostraba alegre como Viktor.

En un acto de impulso puro, tomó las mejillas del peliplata y pudo contemplar mejor esos ojos que sufrían y estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras?—preguntó con un tono más que compadecido, triste.

Viktor apartó la mirada por unos segundos, pero Yuuri se mantuvo firme y con sus manos aún en sus mejillas retornó su mirada hacia él.

El silencio pasó de dominar los segundos a hacer suyos los minutos, pero ese silencio no era incómodo, todo lo contrario; era como si sus mentes se unieran para compartir más que un pensamiento; un sentimiento.

Aquella conexión comenzó a tener sentido cuando Viktor elevó su mano derecha y retiró el guante de ésta.

El corazón del azabache pareció detenerse al ver grandes cicatrices en sus nudillos, plasmadas en su piel como un tatuaje, un tatuaje que hizo entender a Yuuri que aquel dolor que le había consumido, aquella irá que había corrompido su alma por unos momentos, aquel grito desesperado disfrazado de furia, también habían habitado en Viktor alguna vez.

Aquel chico perfecto que tenía frente a sí, aquel que siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, aquel que siempre bromeaba y parecía vivir la vida encantado, él también había sentido todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos.

No pudo más con aquella nube abrumadora que ahora estaba opacando su razonamiento. Se abalanzó sobre Viktor, apresándole en un abrazo que el peliplata correspondió al instante de manera desesperada.

Dos personas solitarias que compartían un mismo dolor, diferentes causas pero mismos efectos.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? No comprendo, quiero saber qué es eso que tanto te atormenta.— Los ojos del japonés demuestran determinación.

—No es fácil contarlo, son muchos recuerdos que había preferido olvidar, ahora ... solo pensar en ellos me da escalofríos.—La mano de Yuuri se posicionó sobre la del contrario.

Ya no se sentía avergonzado por hacer esa clase de cosas con alguien a quien llevaba días de conocer, pues había conocido a Viktor mucho más de lo que podía imaginar y sabía que el peliplata tendría el mismo trato con él. Ya no eran desconocidos.

Las manos de Viktor estaban realmente frías, tal vez reflejo del miedo o dolor que conllevaba recordar su pasado. Pero no se rendiría, quería ayudarlo, tal como lo había ayudado a él.

—Viktor, de ti aprendí que no puedes reprimir lo que hay en tu interior eternamente, debes hablar para poder respirar tranquilo.

Los ojos temerosos e indecisos de Viktor le apuntaron, pues había dado con las palabras perfectas para ganarse su confianza.

Flashback

En los pasillos de un famoso colegio, unos pasos avanzaban hasta el aula B.

Una figura en la que todos ponían sus ojos, algunos con envidia, otros con admiración.

Aquella sonrisa encantadora enamoraba a quien se cruzaba con ella, _parecía la de un ángel_ solían decir.

Alguien respetado y admirado por su nueva aula de clase. Un deportista excepcional, un ser humano humilde, siempre alegre y amable con todos, un estudiante estimado por sus profesores por su inteligencia y su disciplina, alguien amado por la chicas, quienes siempre hacían lo posible por acercarse a él.

Él era Viktor Felsmant, de 15 años.

Pero nadie en esa escuela sabía que él en realidad vivía en una mentira.

Un pequeño, con facciones tan bellas como las de un ángel, siempre víctima de la envidia.

Los abusos no faltaron en su niñez y pre adolescencia, siempre siendo atacado sin cesar. Pero había una pequeña luz en su vida: tenía a sus padres, quienes lo amaban, lamentablemente no era suficiente.

Los altos recursos de sus padres también era detonante para aquella crueldad con la que fue tratado por la sociedad rusa.

Todo esto hizo del pequeño Viktor alguien con miedo, asustadizo, tímido y con aficiones distorsionadas.

El sufrimiento, producto de la crueldad humana, puede ser capaz de destruir hasta la inocencia más fuerte.

Su carácter lo hacía presa de aquel destino, su forma de vestir siempre con tonalidades oscuras, su largo cabello detonante de burlas diarias, su mirada extraña, su gusto por la soledad, sus aficiones peculiares.

Todo eso debía desaparecer.

Se graduó, y cuando llegó el momento de entrar a un nuevo colegio decidió que ya no quería ser aquel a quien siempre habían humillado.

Compró ropa costosa y que estaba a la moda (según las revistas de moda de la época). Cortó su cabello con un corte que le favorecía (según la mujer que lo corto). Cambió su verdadera mirada por una alegre y llena de vida. Aprendió mecánicamente, como quien aprende una lección para un exámen, como socializar y comportarse como los demás.  
Sus aficiones desaparecieron, ahora sus pasatiempos debían ser el estudio, los deportes y las fiestas.

¿Funcionó?

Se volvió el chico más popular de su nuevo colegio, un colegio donde nadie conocía su pasado, donde ese pasado debía ser borrado.

Pero las mentiras son muy pesadas, y cargar con ellas diariamente es muy cansado.

Viktor sentía que no era más que un cascaron vacío, sin alma, sin emociones, sin opinión.

Todo lo que fue desapareció.

Un precio muy caro a pagar por esa recompensa.

¿Qué recompensa? ¿Ser el chico más popular? ¿Ser la persona perfecta con la que todos sueñan ser? No. Ser aquel chico vacío lleno de amigos falsos, lleno de logros indeseados, lleno de desesperación y tristeza.

El dolor le consumió. Sus padres siempre intentaron ayudarle. Pero no puedes luchar contra esos fantasmas que habitan en tu mente.

Un día, Viktor se cansó de vivir en una mentira que ya no podía sostener, si lo hacía un momento más enloquecería, si es que no había enloquecido ya, o mejor dicho: si no es que siempre lo estuvo.

Estaba realmente enfermo como para hacer lo que él hizo. Renunciar a ti mismo para sentirte aceptado por la sociedad.

La humanidad si que era un verdadero asco.

Decidió terminar con todo, llevándose una gran lección: sé tú mismo, siempre.


	6. Regalo

Los ojos nostálgicos de Viktor comenzaron a desaparecer entre una intensidad que dominó su mirada.

—Yuuri, tú nunca cambies quien eres en realidad. Vivir en una mentira no solo es difícil, es ...tan triste. Esa persona frente al espejo ya no era yo, y muy tarde comprendí que si no puedes ser tu mismo, entonces no tienes valor.

Sus palabras desesperadas y ese miedo profundo en sus ojos era el claro reflejo del martirio que debió soportar el peliplata.

Yuuri no podía imaginar lo que era despertar y saber que tu único propósito era fingir ser aquello que odiabas cada día, no poder ser tú mismo, vivir con miedo de que algún día descubran tu secreto, querer demostrarle al mundo que ese no eres tú, pero a la vez tener miedo; miedo justificado por la crueldad del pasado.

—Pero ... entonces, el Viktor que veo ahora ...¿es el verdadero? Sin mentiras, sin fingir—. El nombrado permaneció en silencio. Un silencio siempre termina siendo un presagio que confirma una pregunta.

Viktor continuó sin decir una palabra ...su silencio era la respuesta: quien tenía frente no era el verdadero.

Lo que decía era poco coherente: suplicaba a Yuuri jamás modificar su personalidad, pero él llevaba haciéndolo desde que lo conoció. Ciertamente le dolía saber que la persona en la que más confiaba en esos momentos estaba mintiendo, pero entendía que debía ganar más su confianza.

—Quiero conocer al verdadero Viktor—declaró decidido y con firmeza en sus ojos.

El peliplata le miró extrañado.

—No creo que quieras...

—¿Por qué no?—le interrumpió—. Tú has conocido mi verdadero yo, y me has dicho un secreto importante en tu vida. Ya no estamos solos, me tienes a mí como yo te tengo a ti.

—Yuuri... mi verdadero ser es algo que jamás debe ser contado.

—Yo quiero conocerlo. Quiero conocer todo de Viktor.

La decisión en la mirada marrón hizo sonreír al peliplata, una sonrisa totalmente impredecible.

Yuuri no lo sabía, pero estaba abriendo una puerta que cambiaría su destino, totalmente.

Yuuri guiaba a Viktor hasta su colegio, aquel al que llevaba días sin asistir, presa del miedo.

La petición de su amigo le desconcertó, desconocía por completo sus planes, pero prefirió no cuestionar nada y lo llevó, temeroso, pues alguien podía reconocerlo y saber que no asistió a clases, que llevaba días sin hacerlo, de hecho.

Finalmente llegaron al hogar de las pesadillas de Yuuri. Viktor miraba el lugar con una extraña expresión, mientras un temeroso azabache se escondía detrás para evitar ser visto.

—Llegamos ...¿Qué es lo que harás?—preguntó ansioso, sin ver nada más que la espalada de su amigo, la cual utilizaba para camuflarse.

—_Secret_~—Le Escuchó mencionar con aquel tono infantil que lo caracterizaba y que tanto extrañaba escuchar, pero no vio su rostro, no podía imaginarse la expresión del ruso al ver ese lugar que le causaba escalofríos—. Yuuri, ve a casa, yo me quedaré aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! No puedo ir a casa ahora y lo sabes, además ¿Por qué debo dejarte aquí?

—Yuuri ...hazme caso. Dijiste que a estas horas tus padres están trabajando. Quedate en tu habitación y espera a que lleguen, nadie te regañará, lo prometo—. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso?

—Pero Viktor ...tengo m...—Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por algo suave en sus labios; Viktor se había girado y le estaba besando.

Yuuri quedó helado, incapacitado para poder pensar, fue como si entrase en un transe que cortara la circulación de cualquier pensamiento racional e irracional.

Era un beso estático, pero tierno, el peliplata cerró los ojos pero el azabache no, podía ver las largas pestañas del contrario mientras intentaba recobrar la movilidad.

Finalmente Viktor se separó de él y esbozó por unos segundos una sonrisa.

—Te daré un regalo muy especial, mañana te veré en la casa del árbol—declaró con ternura.—Ve a casa.

Yuuri no dijo palabra alguna y corrió lejos de ahí.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué Viktor lo había besado?

Sentía que su rostro ardería en llamas en cualquier momento y que su corazón atravesaría su pecho por la magnitud de su latir.

Olvidó por completo que en su casa no solo sería reprendido, también lo matarían si sabían que llevaba días ausente de clases. Todo eso no era importante en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era dejar de pensar en la sensación de los labios de Viktor sobre los suyos, quería distraerse en cualquier otra cosa pero su mente no parecía estar dispuesta a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Viktor.

Finalmente llegó a su hogar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Vic-chan recibiéndole con ladridos y gruñidos, pero poco le importó.

Subió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Solo el sonido del pequeño caniche resonaba detrás de la puerta con claras intenciones de entrar, mas en la mente de Yuuri había tantas cosas, tanto ruido, tantos pensamientos, tanto miedo... ¿miedo? Sí, miedo a lo desconocido.

Comenzó a recordar y reflexionar sobre ese sentimiento que le estaba quemando el pecho, sobre esa aguda sensación en su ser que se activaba al recordar los labios de Viktor, al recordar su rostro... Su primer beso, y con un chico.

Pensó en el porqué nunca había sentido antes aquella sensación que le confundía, entonces lo recordó: jamás había tenido novia, jamás nadie se había fijado en él. Había tenido amores, claro, como todos, pero su autoestima era tan baja que nunca se había atrevido a declararse por el inminente rechazo que le esperaba.

Sin embargo, había una diferencia muy grande: sus intereses amorosos siempre habían sido niñas. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza interesarse en un chico.

Ahora lo poco que había conocido sobre el amor había cambiado, pero la pregunta aquí era ¿había cambiado para bien o para mal?

Intentó aclarar su mente. Ya era muy consciente de lo que Viktor sentía por él, ahora debía pensar ¿qué sentía él por Viktor?

Algo amoroso jamás fue su meta cuando lo conoció. Sus sentimientos hacia él eran agradecimiento, compañerismo, hermandad, pero algo romántico...

Se sentía como una colegiala, tan patético.

Toda su vida vivió en una sociedad donde los hombres son quienes siempre debían tomar la iniciativa, los que siempre deben coquetear, alagar y ser causa de sonrojos, sin embargo él se identificaba más con el rol que asignaban a las mujeres: sonrojarse ante los comentarios, corresponder o rechazar, esperar a ser conquistado.

¿Eso lo convertía en gay? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que aquel beso comenzaba a agradarle a sus labios, esa idea le generaba aquel calor tan intenso en su rostro, aquel aumento de su frecuencia cardíaca, ese dolor en su estómago similar al ácido, y aquellas ganas de volver a repetir ese suceso.

Necesitaba sentírlo una vez más para aclarar sus sentimientos, para sustituir la ansiedad por la razón.

Fue tal el caos que aquel peliplata había ocasionado en él, que ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido. Ahí, en el suelo de su habitación, con los ladridos de Vic-chan de fondo y con la cabeza hecha pedazos.

Cayó en un sueño profundo tal, que parecería que finalmente su mente tendría descanso, pero no.

Sus párpados se cerrarían, pero sus sueños despertarían.

_Una oscuridad intensa. Un silencio matador._

_Un espejo frente a él. Pero con un reflejo inquietante._

_Una sonrisa llena de maldad, unos ojos sedientos de sangre, unas gafas rotas y cubiertas de tierra en el suelo, múltiples heridas en sus brazos, así como cicatrices. Cada aspecto parecía competir por cual le aterraba más, pero el que se llevaba la corona sin duda, eran sus muñecas cubiertas de abundante sangre que corría por sus manos y moría en el suelo sin cesar. _

_Ese no era él._

—_¿Quién eres tú?—Preguntó el temeroso azabache a su aterrador reflejo._

—_Soy los sueños, soy la realidad ...soy momento ...soy eternidad ...soy locura ...soy la voz que hay en ti._

El sonido de la puerta de entrada azotándose y un grito desgarrador en la planta baja le hizo abrir los ojos.

La ventana desapareció, el fondo de la tarde que tenía frente cuando comenzó a dormir y lo sustituyó por el intenso negro de la noche.

_¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?_ Una pregunta tonta que se hacía considerando que el escenario en la planta baja parecía ser más importante.

Su corazón comenzó a llenarse de terror al escuchar a las voces de sus padres abajo. No podía entender lo que decían, estaba demasiado asustado como para concentrarse en ello.

¿Lo habrán descubierto? ¿Lo matarían por ello? ¿Debía bajar y averiguarlo?

Estaba a punto de retroceder pero recordó las palabras de Viktor:

"_Nadie te regañará, lo prometo."_

¿Debería confiar en Viktor? ¿En aquel chico que lo había besado?

El característico sonido de las escaleras se hizo presente.

Estaba temblando, pero sus piernas caminaban solas; era como si sus miembros inferiores le tuvieran más confianza a Viktor que él.

Aún indeciso, pudo apreciar conforme pasaba los escalones que su madre estaba en el piso, al parecer llorando, al igual que Mari y su padre. Se desconcertó.

Como si su garganta actuara por si sola, se atrevió a hablar:

—¿Q-Qué pasa?—Al instante, su familia le miró, con una mirada que jamás había visto en ellos.

Hiroko no pudo más y corrió hacia su hijo, hecha un mar de lágrimas, le abrazó fuertemente.

—¡YUURI! ¡Mi niño!—exclamaba la mujer—. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te ocurrió algo?!

La confusión se acumulaba en los ojos de Yuuri al ver a su madre en semejante estado. Sumando además a su hermana, quien tampoco se limitó en abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿P-pero qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué están así?

Mari intentaba recuperarse, respiraba de manera acelerada y trataba de contener las lágrimas. Su madre no se despegaba de él y su padre estaba en estado de shock.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?!—Preguntó lleno de terror y ansiedad.

Mari, la única que estaba dispuesta a hablar, aún luchaba por soltar las palabras.

—Esta tarde ... Tu escuela ... Hubo un incendio... —Dijo con esfuerzo, pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

—Acaban de apagar el fuego ...Pero dicen los bomberos que es muy difícil que haya sobrevivientes...

«_Mi verdadero ser es algo que jamás debe ser contado.»_


End file.
